The Power Within
by animechick98
Summary: Victoria is a demon that once had a family but it was all taken away in one devastating night. Now she has to find a way to live in the Ningenkai without drawing too much attention from the spiritual world. Not only that but she is being hunted down and she holds a powerful ancient relic however, she is unaware that it is even with her! Sorry I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**The Power Within**

_Summary_: Victoria once had a family but that was all taken away in one devastating night. Now she has to find a way to live in the Ningenkai without drawing too much attention from the spiritual world. Not only that but she is being hunted down and she holds a powerful ancient relic however, she is unaware that it is even with her! The spirit detectives are brought back together and sent to protect the girl but how will she respond to it? Sorry, I suck at summaries. HieixOc, KuramaxBotan, YusukexKeiko. YukinaxKuwabara

_Disclaimer_: I do not own any of the characters except my Oc(s) and the plot.

I remember when it all happened, as if it was only yesterday. I still have recurring nightmares about that devastating night. The night I lost everything I knew and cared about. I was a selfish and naïve demon who still had feelings and a family. I was only a five year old living with my mother, father, and older brother. We were a happy family living in seclusion deep in the Forest of No Return. I thought we were safe from all evil and I regret ever thinking such a stupid thing. My family had tucked me into bed one night promising me a day of fun when I awaken, but that day never came. We were attacked that night by a group of bandits. They came storming in demanding everything we owned or to face our annihilation. My mother and father rushed into my room carrying my sleepy older brother in their arms. He had jerked awake when he heard an explosion come from somewhere within our home and jumped out of our father's arms. He turned towards me and gathered me into his arms bridal style. I was embarrassed at first but when I realized our situation I felt foolish and closed my eyes in hopes that everything was a nightmare. Before I knew what was happening a blast of wind hit me in the face and that is when I had realized that my brother was running away as fast as he could. I remember crying as we left our parents behind but I knew they were trying to keep us safe. Suddenly, I heard my brother cry out in pain and surprise and when I looked to see what the matter was I saw red. I gasped in realization that the red that was spreading at my brother's back was blood. He had been hit! But how? I don't remember seeing anyone or anything around us that could have injured him. That is when a laugh seemed to surround us from all directions and it seemed like the forest was closing in on us. A demon appeared from the shadows to stand in our way of escape. Some words were exchanged but my brother had blocked my ears and I could no longer hear the world around me. I looked into his eyes that were filled with pain and grief. That is when everything made sense. He was going to fight this stranger in order for me to get away and find somewhere where I can be safe. I shook my head in refusal and let the tears that gathered at my eyes fall silently and quickly. He shoved me towards the clearing as he ran towards the demon with intent to kill. I didn't want to look as my brother started to fight so I ran away and didn't look back. Yes, I know I was a coward for not helping my brother. However, I knew at the age I was at and how I did not have a lot of training that I would have only been a liability for my brother. I know that he died because I could feel his pain and sorrow as if I were in his body. When I could no longer sense his life energy I fell to the floor and sobbed for a very long time. I knew I was vulnerable but I didn't care. All I could think about was how I am all alone…

**PRESENT**

I awoke with a gasp and I could feel sweat all over my body. I haven't had that nightmare for a long time. If I am having it again, could that mean something big is about to happen? "No, nothing has happened for over 50 years. I am just overreacting," I whisper to myself. I look around at my plain room hoping it will bring a sense of calm like it has done before. When I start to feel a little better, I get out of bed and pick out some clothes to take a bath. I strip out of my dirty clothes as I turn the knob to adjust the temperature of the water. The warm water feels like bliss on my cold sweaty body as I sigh in pleasure. I am so deep in thought that the sudden ringing of my phone startles me. I quickly jump out of the bath and head towards the phone.

"Hi, I don't care who this is but don't you think it is too damn early to call?"

"Nice to hear from you too, Tori. It's me Nicole. How have you been?"

"God Nicole, I haven't heard from you in two years and now you call as if nothing has happened?! What gives girl?!"

"Hehe, I'm sorry. But you know how busy I am nowadays. What with my job and husband and all…"

"Yeah, I know. So why are you calling me again?"

"Gosh Tori, you haven't changed a bit. Look I'm going to be in Japan for a bit and I was wondering if I can crash at your place, for old time's sake."

I sigh into the phone and reply exasperated, "Sure I don't care but you better be coming alone. I don't want some strange guy coming into my home and to see you making out with him."

"Tori! You know I would never do that! And for your information I am coming alone. That is why I called you to ask."

"I know, I was only kidding. Yea come by when you get here. I'm going out so if you come by and I'm not here the key is in the usual spot. Anyways I got to go, bye."

I don't even wait for her response as I slam the phone down. It is so hard to talk normal when I am so hungry. I have to go look for a sucker who is willing to donate some of their blood. That is the problem with being a blood fox. We are such a rare species that not many people have the right supply of blood to sate our hunger. Well, the thing is that I am the last known blood fox in the world. When my family was murdered I became the last one of my kind and as a result I must keep my head down in fear of being caught. The only thing that can sate my hunger is the blood of a human or a demon. I realize I have not put on any clothes and chuckle in spite of myself. I go to my closet and pick out a red sleeveless shirt that stops above my midriff and a white skirt that goes to my mid-thigh. I pick out some black flats and put my burgundy hair up into a bun. As for makeup I just dab on some lip gloss and some eye liner and I am all ready for the day. I look into the mirror to feel satisfied with my outfit. I open the door and walk out into a new day that might just become the worst day of my life.

**Meanwhile in Spirit World**

While life in the Ningenkai passed by as normally as it can be a baby prince was waiting impatiently for his ex-spirit detective to come into his office. This prince takes on the appearance of a baby but in reality he is 700 years old. This is none other than Prince Koenma of spirit world. "Yo, pacifier breath! This better be important for me to ditch Keiko in the middle of a date," a young demon boy with black slicked back hair exclaims while entering the room with his hands behind his head.

"I can assure you Yusuke. This is an important mission for the both of us. Where are the others? Botan called them over 10 minutes ago!"

"Don't get your diaper in a bunch. Kuwabara is going to come when he is done with an exam for college. Kurama is still at work and we all never know where that Hiei is."

"I can't wait any longer but I can't send you out by yourself," Koenma said while pulling fistful small pieces of hair in frustration. He sighs and was about to speak when he felt a rush of wind. Looking up he sees Hiei leaning against the far wall with his arms crossed and glaring at the prince. "Ah, there you are Hiei. Now that you are here, I can send you both on the mission." Koenma says with a shaky voice. "Now as you both know, the three worlds have been in peace for about three years now. However, there is a demon lurking around in the shadows of Ningenkai that can disturb this new found balance. He goes by the name of Ronald and he is a powerful demon. It is said that he is hunting a female demon by the name of Victoria but we don't know why." Before he can go any farther he is interrupted by Yusuke. "So we just need to find this chick and protect her right. What kind of demon is she?" Koenma face palmed, "Well if you wouldn't interrupt me I would have said that the odd thing is that I looked through my files and can't find any information on a demon named Victoria. At this Hiei looked up with mild interest but it was quickly covered with anger. "Then how exactly are we supposed to find her you stupid toddler. You better have thought of something or I will make you pay for making me waste my time coming here," Hiei snarled which make Koenma shudder in fear. Just then, Kurama and Kuwabara walked in chatting about some unknown thing. Kurama noticed Hiei's dark aura and raised a questioning eyebrow towards the prince, "What's going on? Why is Hiei so mad?" Before Koenma can say anything Yusuke cut in with a snort, "The baby wants us to find this demon chick named Victoria but he doesn't have any files on her." Kurama nodded and sighed, "If that's all then I can tell you a little about her." Everyone, but Hiei of course, gasped and said "WHAT?!" at the same time. "Well, there were some rumors of a demon family who lived deep in the Forest of No Return. They were a special type of demon that comes around every millionth year or so. They were blood foxes, meaning they sucked the blood of any human or demon but were otherwise friendly and self-reserved. One day, however a group of demons led by someone that goes by the name of Ronald snuck into their home in the middle of the night and massacred the whole family. Or tried to at least, somehow a member of the family survived and got away." All was silent and tense in the room as they listened to this awful tale of woe. Yusuke was the one to ask the question on everyone's mind, "Why did they want the family killed?" Kurama shook his head, "Nobody knows the exact reason but there are some guesses. Apparently they guarded an ancient relic of some sort; one that contains an unknown amount of power but is said to have the ability to destroy any or all of the three worlds. The confusing thing is that if this is indeed true then they would need at least one member of that family for they are the only ones who know how to activate and use it. Of course….Victoria must have been a member of that family and they purposely kept her alive so when the time comes they can get her and manipulate her into using the artifact." Everyone gasped when the realization hit them! That makes sense; the youngest member would be the easiest one to control! "Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara I know you no longer are my spirit detectives. But I ask you: please find this girl and protect her until we can find Roland and ensure his capture as well as her safety." The four look towards each other, nod, and give Koenma a thumbs up. "No need to ask us twice; even if we are not official spirit detectives we still believe it is our duty to make sure all three worlds are safe. We will find this girl and protect her as well as find this bastard and kick his ass," Yusuke replies and runs out of the office with the other three determined to get this mission started and over with. Koenma just sits in his large chair and looks around his room that is now quiet. He sighs and whispers, "Thank you Yusuke! The three worlds can always look towards you and the others when it is in danger. Good luck with the mission." And with that he goes back to furiously stamping the papers that are piled dangerously high on his desk.

Author's Note: So that's it for now. What do you think? I wanted to try and write up an idea that I've had but I don't know how it came out. Sorry for any mistakes I might have made and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks again! Hope to see some reviews on how I did… Bye for now~

~animechick98


	2. Chapter 2

My P.O.V

It has been a rough morning for me. I could not find someone who would be willing to donate some of their blood. I usually look in the allies for drunkards but unfortunately it looked like no one went out last night. I am starving and just as I was about to give up I look in one more alley and see a man leaning weakly against the wall. I walk up to him cautiously almost as if afraid he will see me and scream bloody murder. I was almost upon him when he turned towards me with a gasp. I could see that his eyes were glazed over as if the cold touch of death was already upon him and about to make contact in order to send him off to spirit world. He gave me a small smile and slurred, "Oh look it is my black angel about to release me from my suffering." I gasp in slight shock but compose myself quickly as I chuckle darkly, "Oh? And who said anything about me being an angel? If you want to look at me like that then fine but there is something I need from you in order to release you from this world." He fell off the wall and literally crawled to my feet as he begged, "Please! I'll give you anything you want just please let me go!" That was all I needed to know as I picked him off the ground and push him against the wall, "Okay if that is what you wish. I will now release you from your suffering and in repayment I will be taking your blood. Don't worry just close your eyes and it will all be over soon." He widens his eyes in slight fear but relaxes in my grip eventually as he closes his eyes for the last time and mumbles a quick thank you. Taking this as a form of submission I tilt his head to the side revealing his neck and take a small bite. It may have been small but it was placed directly atop his vein and his hot delicious blood came pouring into my awaiting mouth. I moan a bit as I feel my ears and tail pop out into existence; I am extremely proud of my ears and tail. They are black and silver tipped which are rare and special even in my own race. Unfortunately I was too young for my mother to properly explain their hidden meaning. I can still picture the snow white ears and tails of my family.

"Now what do we have here? A demon that is drinking the blood of a human? I have to wonder if she knows that that is against Enki's law," a mysterious and cocky sounding voice came out of nowhere. I just ignore it as I quickly finish my meal, the man died a few minutes ago so now his blood tastes stale. I swipe my tongue across my lips quickly as I turn towards them, "Well, don't you know that it is rude to interrupt someone during a meal especially if its breakfast. Isn't there a saying you humans say? Oh that's it; Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." They all visibly twitch at my saying and now that I look closer I can see it is no other than the Rekai Tantei. I smirk in spite of myself as I continue, "Oh? And what do I owe the honor and privilege of meeting the famous Rekai Tantei?" The leader and son of Raizen, Yusuke Urameshi, walks forward and points his signature finger pose at me which instantly starts to glow before he growls out, "You have three seconds to tell me who you are and what you did to that poor man before I shoot. Come on I don't have all day, I _am_ on an important case after all." I raise my hands in mock surrender but mentally prepared in case they want to start a fight.

"Okay okay you got me. My name is Victoria and before you assume anything this man was dying and I just made his send off more peaceful." He lowers his finger and stares at me in shock unable to say anything which makes me slightly curious and on guard. In place of his shocked leader the kitsune known as Kurama steps forward and asks me the worst possible question, "I'm sorry but do you know of a demon named Ronald?" When I heard the name it brought back the memories of that awful night and I look around in terror as if I can hear his maniacal laugh. I grab my head and step back until I can feel the wall behind me as I'm trying to will the memories away. "No, no, no _he_ can't be around. There is no way he has already found me," I whisper aloud as I will the tears that threaten to fall, away. I feel a strong hand on my shoulder and I look to see it is no other than the Jagan user Hiei with said eye open and glowing. The eye is a beautiful and hypnotizing purple and for some reason I can feel myself calming down. I nod my thanks to Hiei who only "hn'ed" and walked back to his group. I take a big breath as I gain my composer back, "Sorry but it's not every day you hear the name of the bastard who took everything from you and mysteriously left you alive when he killed the stronger and older members of your family." Kurama nodded and his eyes flashed as if he figured out the answer in a puzzle, "That is perfectly understandable and you just answered our unasked questions with that last statement. You see, under the order of Lord Koenma we the Rekai Tantei have been assigned with the mission to protect you and to keep you away from Ronald." My eyes once again widen is surprise and the narrow in slight suspicion.

"Oh? And why would Lord Koenma assign you guys to protect me when I am fully capable of handling myself?" The boys shift ever so slightly and my suspicion grew. There was something they know and are trying to keep it hidden from me. Well, I hate being left out of things especially when they concern me so I walk towards and past them throwing a quick, "Well, are you coming or not?" over my shoulder. We walk in silence towards a forest and I could feel the presence of a portal open and just waiting for the team's return. I roll my eyes as I walk through the portal and into a large and overly furnished room. I look around in boredom until my eyes come in contact with the tiny ruler sitting in his chair acting oh-so-mighty it makes me want to burst out laughing.

Koenma's brow twitched as he cleared his throat and began to speak, "Glad, you chose to come peacefully Victoria. Now I imagine the boys already told you my purpose for sending them so I will be as blunt as possibly. Your race has contained information about an ancient artifact however its identity and whereabouts are still unknown so you will stay with the boys until we find it or until they find Ronald and capture him." I groan and tell the little ruler, "Look bub it is nice you care enough but I don't know anything about this artifact and I can take care of myself I have been for the last 50 years or so." Koenma just sighed tiredly, "Even so no one knows how powerful this Ronald character is so I have to appoint you a guard. I know Kurama and Kuwabara already have a busy schedule with their studies or work. Yusuke has to deal with Keiko who I'm pretty sure won't be so happy when she finds out he got dragged into another case so that leaves Hiei." The fire demon and I gasp quietly and look (more like glare) at each other until I turned and shook my head in refusal. "Too bad, whether you like it or not you two are stuck with each other. That's all for now, bye." Before I know it I see a portal opening up on top of us and before it sucks me in I am able to shout, "DAMN YOU KOENMA!"

Author's Note: Well here is chapter two I hope you enjoy it and look forward to my next installment! Now Hiei would you like to do the honors?

Hiei: Hn. (Disappears out of the window)

Me: Sigh. Kurama, would you do it please?

Kurama: Of course. Animechick98 does not own any of the characters only her O.C

Me: Thanks Kurama

Yusuke: Until Next Time! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho… Yadda Yadda… Okay on to the story!

"Ugh, what was that for you stupid baby?! I am so gonna kill you when I see you again." I groan as I get up shakily and look around. At first I think I am alone until I hear a scoff behind me. I turn around to see none other than Hiei leaning against the wall as if we had not just been shaken around in a damn portal. Well, what should I expect? I mean he must have gotten used to it by now, but still he didn't have to be so nonchalant about it. I ignore him as I walk out what I now realized was an alley. I once again look around and see that we are in the middle of town where I had found the dying man earlier.

Now that I realized where we were I turned back to the brooding demon, "Hey, I don't know what you are going to do but I am going home. I'm expecting a guest and I kinda have to be there." He just looks at me for a minute before replying, "Hn, don't be stupid. Whether I like it or not you are my charge and I have to stay around you." **Well no need to be sour Mr. Grumpy pants, **I thought bitterly as I turn back around only to be faced with a certain katana. "Baka onna, did you forget I could read your mind? Your stupid thoughts are being broadcasted to me and its annoying so quit it." Hiei scoffed before sheathing his sword and looking towards me with a blank expression. I just roll my eyes and walked pass him as calmly as I could since my heart was beating so fast.

I reach into my pocket to grab my phone and gasp when I saw the screen. Nicole had called me like a billion times and since I hadn't answered she is probably worried sick and when I step into the house she is going to explode. "Hmm, I can probably lessen the blow if I buy her her favorite cake at the bakery a few blocks away," I mumble as I start running to the bakery to get the cake before it closes. I manage to get there within a few minutes before it closes and sigh in relief. I go in to buy a strawberry cheesecake and am surprised to see Hiei waiting for me when I exit the shop. He doesn't even glance my way however so I just ignore him and start the trek home. I was almost home when my stomach growled signaling that the blood I had earlier was not enough to sate my ever growing hunger.

I sigh in frustration and try to put on a calm façade when I unlocked the door and stepped into my house. It was dark so I immediately thought that Nicole had possibly fallen asleep waiting for me so I tip-toed towards the kitchen when the light turned on all of a sudden. I froze in place and slowly turned around only to see my best friend sitting on my arm chair with her arms crossed and her left foot tapping impatiently on the floor. "And where on Earth have you been all day! I got here and saw that you were not here and decided to wait for you. Little did I know I had to wait an entire day for my friend to even show up! Did you look at your phone I called you multiple times and you never answered. I got so worried you won't even begin to understand…."

I tuned her out after that since I was not in the mood to hear another one of her long lectures. Before she could even go on I just raised the box I had in my hands and knew I had her when she raised both her eyebrows in confusion. I smirked triumphantly when I raised the lid and let the aroma of the cake fill the room only to see Nicole get a hungry look in her eyes and she started to drool a bit. I laughed at that and sliced a piece of cake for her. She took it almost too eagerly and began to devour it. While she was busy with that, I sliced another piece and walked outside to the front yard where I knew the little fire demon was resting in the tree. He actually glanced down at me and I raised the plate towards him. He seemed hesitant at first but in the end he took it. I smiled to myself and went back inside only to hear my stomach growl once more.

Knowing that I had to get blood somewhere before I went into a blood lust I excused myself and went to the bathroom. Once there I opened the window in order to escape to find my sucker when I collided into Hiei. I fell ungracefully onto my butt and looked up to see him entering the bathroom through the window. I tried to get around him but he seemed to predict my movements in order to block me. A growl escaped from my throat when he rolled his eyes and walked closer to me. He used his katana and sliced his wrist in order to offer his blood to me. My eyes widened at the sight but when the smell of his fresh blood hit me I couldn't help but let out a small purr of pleasure. I walked one step closer and looked into his eyes for any signs of hesitation or fear. Instead, I only found a blank expression but hidden deep in his eyes I saw some type of reassurance that allowed me to grab his wrist.

I could feel heat rushing to my cheeks as I softly question him, "Umm, hey could you close your eyes?" His eyes widen slightly in confusion but he does as I asked which surprised me, and stays completely still. I close my eyes as well and gently place my lips upon his bleeding wrist. I couldn't help the gasp and moan that came out of me since I was so surprised. I have obviously tasted the blood of many humans and demons before but this was just phenomenal, nothing like I have ever tasted before. The taste exploded in my mouth and I found myself getting slowly addicted, which was a very bad sign. Before anything else happened I opened my eyes and slowly forced myself away from his wrist. He had opened his eyes and was looking at me with an unreadable expression which made me wish I could read **his** mind. "Thank you for the meal…it was delicious." I said before I backed away from him, turned around, and ran out of the room.

Authors note: Hey, I'm so sorry for the long wait! I had writers block and I forgot where I wanted to go with the story hehe. I'm Sorry but I'll try to update more often! Thanks to everyone who has read my story and for having patience for me. Until next time!


End file.
